


Collection

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: Severus questions your rather unorthodox collection.---May take place in the A Palate for Strange Remedies series, after Savoured Trysts. Can also be read as a stand-alone.Tags are for the entirety of the fic, some tags only apply to specific chapters and will be indicated in each chapter note.





	1. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Pegging, sex toys

"I told you that you need not wait for me.” 

"Huh?" You yawned and opened your eyes to see Severus looming over you in the dark. "I wasn't..." _yawn_ "...waiting." 

"Really?" His eyes swept over you as you stretched, "Then why are you in a silk nightgown instead of your usual pyjamas?" 

"Don't flatter yourself," you rubbed your eyes and sat up, "sometimes..."_ another yawn_ "I wear things for myself." 

"Of course," came his usual sarcastic reply. 

"How late are you?" You glanced at the clock but couldn’t really make out the time in your dark bedroom. "I didn't even think you'd show up." With a wave of your hand, you lit the candle on the bedside table.

"The old man sent me on an odd errand—" Severus went to sit and his foot made contact with something under the bed. There was a loud skidding sound and suddenly you were very, very awake. 

Severus squinted at your alarmed expression.

"What was..." 

"A... trunk," your eyes flickered away to the side. 

Severus's eyebrow slowly raised. You would have kissed him for being so adorable if you weren’t in this precarious predicament.

"Why would you keep it… under your bed?" He seemed to be having a hard time putting the pieces together. You weren’t sure if you wanted him to… well, maybe you do.

"It's..." you rubbed the back of your neck and looked away, "...my collection.”

You’ve considered trying a few things with him… but this really wasn’t the way you planned to ask him. 

"Collection?" he blinked twice and then— "...oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence as you were both unsure of how to proceed.

"Would you—" 

"May I—" 

You spoke at the same time. You turned to him in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Severus looked away and cleared his throat, obviously hiding the blush behind his curtain of hair. 

“You’d like to take a look?” You scooted closer to him and grinned, “Really?”

He scoffed and gave you a defensive sneer.

"I am merely curious as to what torture device you have under there..." came his snarky reply, but you can see his face still quite red.

"Oh you'd be surprised..." you chuckled and bent down to retrieve the chest from underneath the bed. A brief glance to Severus and you saw him gulp as you tap your finger against the lid of the case.

It clicked open and magically expanded to a few sections and drawers. 

Severus swore under his breath. Perhaps your ‘collection’ was more vast than he thought…

"You're free to peruse," you said, patting his knee encouragingly.

He slowly reached out and pulled open a drawer, peeking inside. The various contents made him bite his tongue to prevent himself from swearing once more.

“Where do you even get these sort of things?”

"A neat little shop in the nook of Knockturn Alley," you smiled, "or sometimes… at auctions." 

"Auctions?" Severus abruptly turned to you.

"Well, the high pureblood society values it as art," you explained, "you wouldn't believe how the women fight over it."

Severus shook his head and opened another drawer. 

"I've never thought that you..." his voice disappeared as something in the trunk caught his eye. He grabbed it and held it up with an expression which you read as mortified and intrigued at the same time. 

You laughed. He was holding up one of your dragon models. 

"I won that at an auction, actually. A french lady tried to outbid me with all her might," you said, recalling the moment perfectly, "she was furious when I got it. I don't know why— I mean, what was she going to do with it? Put it on a display case?"

You locked eyes with Severus, who was staring blankly at you. It seemed he was still having trouble taking it all in. 

"Come to think of it, I might be the only one that uses it for it's intended purpose—"

"You're..." he muttered, scowling through his blush, "..._absolutely raunchy._" 

You laughed heartily as he put the dragon cock back in its drawer. Severus continued to peruse your collection, hissing as he found _another _dragon cock and shook his head.

“Anything… you'd like to try?" You asked, biting your lip in apprehension. 

Severus hummed in thought, rummaging through the next drawer. 

Even if he did want to try something, you'd reckon he’d be too shy to—

Your breath caught in your throat as Severus pulled something out of the drawer... Something you didn't expect. He refused to meet your eyes as he handed it to you. 

It took you a moment to register that he—

"Are you— are you sure, Severus?" 

He bared his teeth and looked away in embarrassment. 

He wants you to—

"Do you... know what it is?" 

"...yes. It's sorted in the right drawer, I presume..." he said meekly, "...though I've never seen it look like... _that_ before." 

"That's because it's an insertable…” you held it in an angle to show him how it would work. 

“I see,” he muttered.

A silence passed.

_He wants you to— _

“Severus… you want me to peg you?”

You expected a growl to come from his embarrassed scowl, but a surprisingly needy whimper was heard instead. Severus, apparently shocked by his own voice, covered his mouth with his hand. He looked down to the side to hide his face. 

My, my, what part of Severus have you discovered tonight?

"Undress for me then," you commanded, a pleased smirk tugging at your lips. 

He peeked through his strands of hair and took a shaky breath before moving his hands to undo his buttons. 

"Have you done this before?" You asked casually, fetching a bottle of lubricant from one of the drawers. With a snap your fingers, the trunk folded back into itself.

"A few times..." he shrugged off his top and exposed his shoulders, "...with my fingers."

You set down the items on the bed and leaned forward to kiss him. He went completely pliant as you cupped his face and tipped his head to kiss down his neck.

"Do I need to..." he said through ragged breaths, "...prep myself?"

"No need, my special lube will take care of it," you mouthed his collarbone and he let out a suppressed moan.

You pulled him down to the bed and he laid there as you undid his trousers. You tugged them down, exposing his already straining cock. He was incredibly aroused and you haven't even started yet.

Removing his trousers was short work and you stepped over his thigh to position yourself between his legs.

He looked up at you and covered his face in embarrassment. 

"I'll start slow," you picked up the bottle of lubricant and popped it open, "and small." 

You turned the ring on the base of the strap-on and adjusted it to the smallest size, just a little bigger than your finger, before slathering it in the lubricant. You coated the excess on his cock and hole as Severus bit back his moan. 

"How long have you thought of this?" Your casual tone made him growl, though he covered his face back when he felt you prod him with the tip. 

"Could we..." a gasp as you entered, "...save this conversation for another time?" 

You grinned at his helplessness and moved the strap-on to stretch him. 

"Breathe, Severus," you placed your other hand to his abdomen and caressed him, "relax."

Severus took a deep, shaky breath and eased himself. 

You kissed him for his effort and reached under your nightgown to tug at your knickers. He whimpered as you pulled back and increased the size of the strap-on while inside him. 

"Tell me if it hurts," you said as you removed your knickers and slicked up the other end of the strap-on. You moved it inside him a few more times before increasing the size once more.

A muffled hum was heard as you pulled it out just enough for the tip to catch before positioning yourself to insert the other end inside you. 

You moved his hand away from his face and bent down to kiss his lips. He groaned as you thrust back inside him and you placed your hands on his hips. He covered his face again as you moved to trail kisses down his chest and grazed your teeth against his nipple. 

The faintest whisper of your name was heard as you withdrew and licked his chest. 

Severus's breathing was shallow and he gripped the sheets as you moved faster. You paused only for a moment to adjust the size, but he whined at the loss of friction. 

You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm surprised you picked this one," you angled the strap-on to better reach his prostate, "it's the best one I have... It vibrates." 

You clenched yourself around it and moaned pleasurably as it activated. Severus's cock twitched against your abdomen and he cursed under his breath. 

"Don't hold back, Severus," you gripped his hips and thrust harder into him, "come for me." 

He covered his flushed face with both his hands and whimpered as his toes curled in pleasure. 

"Severus," with one last thrust he let out a muffled moan as his cum shot out to your chest. You rode out his high before pulling out completely and massaged your clit against the still vibrating strap-on to reach your own release. 

Severus slumped his legs and breathed heavily, still refusing to meet your eyes.

You pulled the strap-on out of you and discarded it on the bed before snuggling against Severus.

"I..." he said hoarsely, "I... came without touching..."

"Did it feel good?” You grinned.

“Yes…” he turned to the side to avoid your gaze, “very much so.” 

You spooned him and after a moment of silence, he spoke, "could we perhaps... Do this again sometime?"

You chuckled and pecked his shoulder.

"Of course," you smirked, "you're welcome to try _anything_ from my collection." 


	2. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Edging, orgasm denial

“Stay still, Severus,”

He was squirming underneath you as you poured the lubricant on his cock.

“It’s cold.”

“Sorry,” you placed the remaining bottle between your thighs to warm it up for later and spread the lube on him. He gripped the armrests to brace the cold.

Severus was completely bare in front of you while you had your set of lingerie on. He had agreed to let you have the upper hand and try edging, even after voicing that it sounded quite agonising.

You did say the delayed orgasm will feel wonderful and he decided to give it a try.

“We can stop at any time if it’s too much.” You rubbed his cock and he could barely even nod in reply. “And if it turns out that you like this, I have something in my trunk that can step it up a notch…”

“Another one of your torture devices?” He said through gritted teeth.

“_Yes_,” you chuckled, seeing him groan as you squeezed his cock. You slowly tugged at him a few more times to evenly spread the lubricant before picking up the pace. Severus hissed as your other hand clawed into his thigh. “You’re not allowed to come unless I say so, remember?”

Severus only gave a vague hum in reply. He was gripping the armrest harder than before.

“You look absolutely indecent,” you smirked.

Severus whined and avoided your eyes as you flicked your wrist to rub him in a twisting motion.

You felt him twitch in your hand and knew he was close even before he spoke.

“I— I’m—“

You gave two last tugs and abruptly stopped. Severus whined and you could hear his nails scratching at the wood of the armrests as he squirmed in his seat.

“Fuck.” He breathed, curling and uncurling his toes.

“How does it feel?” You smirked as you waited for him to come down from his high and took the bottle of lube to squeeze more on him. 

“Torture,” he muttered, “…but carry on.”

You chuckled before grabbing his cock again.

“Could you take another one?”

“Maybe,” his breathing was ragged and he repositioned himself in the chair. You held him down to prevent him from thrusting upwards as you continued to work on his cock.

“Let’s try,” you got up and pecked him on the nose, “if it’s too painful, I’ll let you come.”

It didn’t take long to reach his high this time. Severus groaned and flexed his torso as he twitched in your hand once more.

“I’m close,” he hissed.

You let go of him once more and watched as he struggled with the sudden loss of contact. His knuckles were white from gripping the armrests so hard. You licked your lips and fingered yourself through your lace knickers at the sight of his straining cock.

You watched his breathing steady a bit and grabbed his cock once more. Not even two tugs in, Severus was squirming in his seat.

“May I… may I come now?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

You circled your thumb against his tip and he whined.

“Yes, Severus. Come for me, darling,” you traced the line of his clenched jaw and he threw his head back as he finally came, shooting all over your hand and even onto your thigh.

“Fuck,” Severus cursed again, his breathing still ragged as he slumped in the chair. he almost let out another expletive as he opened his eyes and saw you licking his come off your hand.

“You did wonderful, Severus,” you stood up and cradled his face as you pecked his lips, “how did it feel?”

“…good.” Severus evidently wanted to say something else, but his internal vocabulary was limited right now.

“Now how long should I pleasure myself until you recover?” You asked cheekily, already pulling down your knickers.

“Shit, (f/n),” another expletive, Severus seemed too debauched to get back his reservedness, “I don’t think I can until tomorrow.”

You giggled and squeezed his knee. “It’s alright, you can just watch.”

“You thoroughly enjoy watching me suffer, don’t you?”


End file.
